Station Square
– miasto pojawiające się w [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Jest to wielka metropolia, w której mieszkają ludzie. Station Square leży w strefie przybrzeżnej i jest połączone z Mystic Ruins za pomocą sieci kolejowej. Opis Wygląd Station Square to wielka ie miasto, pełne wieżowców i drapaczów chmur. Miasto leży na wybrzeżu i posiada dostęp do morza, a także szerokie pasmo plaż. Miasto stale przemierzają liczne samochody, które będą się zatrzymywały jeśli postać gracza znajdzie się na ich drodze. W mieście funkcjonuje departament policji. Lokacje thumb|Mapa Station Square *'Station Area' – główna dzielnica miasta. Najważniejszym jej punktem jest wejście do dworca kolejowego. Jeśli w mieście panuje strajk, dworzec jest zamknięty. Naprzeciwko dworca mieści się mały plac, a dalej przez całą dzielnicę przebiega droga prowadząca do City Hall Area. Na prawo od dworca mieści się wejście do miejskiego hotelu, z podziemnym garażem obok. Na ulicy znajduje się także jedna mała wysepka porośnięta trawą i na której znajduje się palma. Naprzeciwko dworca rozciąga się mała plaża z pojedynczym dokiem, w którym zacumowana jest łódka. Pojawia się ona później i pozwala graczowi wrócić na Egg Carrier, który rozbił się na oceanie. Na lewo od dworca mieści się wejście do Twinkle Parku, miejscowego parku rozrywki. Za wejściem mieszczą się kanały, gdzie Big może zdobyć Kamienny klucz do IceCap w Mystic Ruins. Gdy gracz będzie je przemierzał, w pewnym momencie dalszą część drogi zablokują kraty. Big może tutaj znaleźć swoje ulepszenie Lure, a Tails może polecieć przez szyb w suficie do dwuczęściowego pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się ulepszenie Jet Anklet. Obok wejścia do Twinkle Parku mieści się garaż z dwiema windami, które prowadzą do Speed Highway. Za garażem po przeciwnej stronie znaleźć można także kiosk. Obok garażu na zielonej wysepce pojawia się później przepustka, która pozwala graczowi wejść każdą postacią do mini-gry Twinkle Circuit. Idąc dalej gracz będzie mógł przejść do City Hall Area, chyba że droga zablokowana jest przez policyjne radiowozy. **'Twinkle Park' – miejscowy park rozrywki z kolorowym wejściem. Mieści się ono na lewo od dworca kolejowego. Prowadzą tam dwie drogi. Główna wiedzie przez windę, która wjeżdża na szczyt oszklonej wieży. Gracz może następnie przejść oszklonym tunelem do wejścia do parku. Alternatywna trasa wiedzie przez kanały, które maja swój początek w City Hall Area. Tylko Big korzysta z tej drogi. Wychodzi wtedy przez windę i może iść dalej szklanym tunelem. W przypadku niektórych postaci wejście do parku będzie nieczynne, a stanie się odblokowane dopiero po ukończeniu trybu fabularnego. Po wejściu do Twinkle Parku gracz trafi do małego korytarza, w którym znajdują się dwa przejścia. Naprzeciwko znajdują się rozsuwane drzwi do Twinkle Parku, a obok wejście do Twinkle Circuit. Postacie będą potrzebowały przepustki, aby z niego skorzystać. **'Speed Highway' – miejska autostrada obejmująca również kilka ulic. Prowadzą tutaj dwa przejścia. Sonic i Tails dostają się tutaj przez garaż obok wejścia do Twinkle Parku, przy czym Sonic musi zebrać identyfikator, który pojawi się w Station Area. Dla Tailsa przejście jest odblokowane dzięki temu, że Eggman w trakcie wydarzeń niszczy część bramy garażowej. Knuckles musi się tutaj dostać przez City Hall Area, idąc w kierunku ratusza, niszcząc barykadę, a następnie wchodząc do środka budynku. Postacie które wchodziły do Speed Highway przez garaż po ukończeniu będą wychodziły przez ratusz. *'City Hall Area' – dzielnica sąsiadująca ze Station Area. Jest to zamknięta ulica otoczona przez budynki. Pośrodku znajduje się mały park otaczany przez drogę. Na początku znajduje się wejście do kanałów, do których wejść normalnie mogą tylko Sonic i Big, przy czym Big musi podnieść najpierw czarny samochód zaparkowany nad wejściem do kanałów. Pozostałe postacie nie mogą podnosić tak ciężkich przedmiotów, w związku z czym nie mogą normalnie przejść do kanałów. Idąc dalej gracz będzie mógł wejść do małego sklepu z burgerami, w którym ukryty jest emblemat. Przed wejściem do sklepu znajduje się również statua, przypominająca jednego z mieszkańców miasta. Gracz może ją podnosić, przenosić i rzucać nią. Wymagana jest w kilku misjach w Mission Mode, a czasami może posłużyć do wywoływania błędów gry. Po przeciwnej stronie do sklepu z burgerami znajduje się sklep z antykami. Znaleźć tutaj można złote Jajko Chao, umieszczone na postumencie. Jeśli gracz będzie je próbował wynieść, drzwi do sklepu zostaną zablokowane. Aby zabrać jajko gracz powinien przejść za mury miejskiego ratusza, który znajduje się na końcu dzielnicy, oraz podnieść kamień w kształcie jaja znajdujący się w pobliżu palm. Następnie kamień ten należy podłożyć w miejscu jajka, aby móc je wynieść. Na końcu dzielnicy znajduje się ratusz, którego wejście prowadzi do poziomu Speed Highway. W wersji Knucklesa gracz musi zniszczyć najpierw barykadę blokującą przejście. *'Kanały' – podmiejskie kanały, które odwiedzają tylko Sonic i Big. Wejście do nich znajduje się w City Hall Area. Obie postaci przemierzają różne części kanałów. Znajduje się tutaj płytka, zielona woda. Sonic musi udać się na małą platformę na końcu korytarza i wskoczyć na balkon. Znajdzie tam inny korytarz z ulepszeniem Light Speed Shoes. Dalej mieści się przycisk, po wciśnięciu którego pojawi się trasa z pierścieni. Gracz musi wykonać Light Speed Dash na pierścieniach, aby wydostać się z kanałów. Po wyjściu gracz trafi na drzwi prowadzące do sklepu z antykami. Big idzie w przeciwnym kierunku, ponieważ droga nie jest u niego zablokowana przez dużą, drewnianą skrzynię. Na końcu Big musi wskoczyć po drewnianej skrzyni do windy, który zabierze go do wejścia do Twinkle Parku. *'Hotel' – miejski hotel, który łączy Station Area, Casino Area i Pool Side. Znajduje się tutaj recepcja, a naprzeciwko niej schody. Po wejściu gracz zauważy dwa przyciski. Jeden otwiera drzwi na przeciwległym balkonie, a drugi tworzy prowadzą tam trasę z pierścieni. Jest to miejsce istotne tylko dla Sonica. Gracz musi wcisnąć oba przyciski, a następnie wykonać Light Speed Dash po trasie z pierścieni. Następnie należy szybko przebiec przez drzwi do małego pomieszczenia, które zamykają się powoli tuż po otwarciu. W małym pomieszczeniu znajduje się drugi przycisk otwierający czasowo drzwi, oraz ulepszenie Crystal Ring. Hotel posiada także dwie windy: winda po lewej prowadzi do Station Square Garden, a z windy po prawej korzysta tylko Knuckles. Prowadzi ona do restauracji w której toczy się walka z Chaosem 2. Naprzeciwko wind znajduje się przejście do Station Area, po lewej do Pool Side, a po prawej do Casino Area. *'Pool Side' – strefa połączona z hotelem. Jest to zewnętrzny basen, wokół którego rozstawione są krzesła, leżaki, stoły i parasole. W basenie woda jest dość głęboka, by niższe postacie mogły się w niej utopić, jeśli będą przebywać tam za długo. Za basenem mieści się przejście do Emerald Coast. **'Emerald Coast' – miejska plaża, do której można wejść przez Pool Side. W przypadku większości postaci wejście jest zablokowane przez metalową barierkę. Sonic i Big mogą przejść bez problemu na plażę, ale E-102 Gamma musi zestrzelić trzy tarcze, aby zniszczyć barierkę. *'Casino Area' – dzielnica łącząca hotel i dworzec. Gracz może tutaj wejść przez Station Area, kierując się do dworca i schodząc tu bocznymi drzwiami. Druga trasa wiedzie przez hotel, na prawo od wind. Dzielnica ta jest otwierana dopiero w nocy. Nie pojawiają się tutaj żadne samochody. Zamiast tego mieszczą się tutaj sklepy, oraz ośrodki rozrywki. Największą powierzchnię zajmuje tutaj asfaltowy plac, wokół którego biegną chodniki. Można tutaj wejść po schodach na dworzec, o ile nie odbywa się tam strajk. Po drugiej stronie wejścia do dworca znajduje się zaułek, w którym Sonic i Tails mogą zdobyć Kamienny klucz do IceCap w Mystic Ruins. Główną atrakcją jest tutaj wejście do Casinopolis. Dla wszystkich postaci jest ono zamknięte, ale Sonic, Tails i Knuckles mogą je otworzyć. **'Casinopolis' – miejskie kasyno, które posiada bardzo bogate wejście. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles mogą je otworzyć. W tym celu należy uderzyć w guzik, znajdujący się na dachu. Sonic musi wcisnąć pobliski przycisk, aby pojawiła się trasa z pierścieni wiodąca do guzika. Następnie powinien wykonać Light Speed Dash, aby dostać się do guzika. Tails może po prostu podlecieć do guzika, a Knuckles powinien wspiąć się na pobliski budynek z plakatem filmu Chao in Space, a następnie poszybować do guzika. *'Station' – miejski dworzec, który jest połączony z Casino Area. Główne wejście znajduje się w Station Area. Pojawia się tu pociąg, który kursuje do Mystic Ruins. Gracz powinien wejść po schodach na peron i wsiąść do pociągu, aby przejść do Mystic Ruins. Na wysokości peronu gracz może przeskoczyć lub polecieć na półkę z tyłu, aby zebrać ukryty tam emblemat. Po lewej stronie od wejścia znajduje się przejście, które jest otwierane tylko nocą. Można nim zejść do Casino Area. Dworzec jest zamknięty, jeśli jego pracownicy prowadza strajk. Mieszkańcy W Station Square gracz może spotkać różnych ludzi, z którymi można porozmawiać. Pojawiają się oni często przy różnych okazjach i porach dnia. *'Burmistrz Station Square' – burmistrz miasta, który uważa zarządzanie miastem z ratusza za trudną pracę. Słucha jednak swoich obywateli, tylko po to aby ponarzekać na całą pracę, którą musi potem wykonać. *'Departament Policji w Station Square' – departament policji, który dość pilnie patroluje miasto, ale nie posiada wyposażenia odpowiedniego do radzenia sobie z zagrożeniami takimi jak Chaos czy Doktor Eggman. *'Mr. Know-It-All' – chłopiec w okularach, który zarzeka się że posiada wiedzę na każdy temat. Udziela graczowi porad na różne tematy związane z rozrywką. *'Pracownicy kolejowi w Station Square' – pracownicy kolejowi, odpowiedzialni za pracę dworca centralnego. Pracowali przez wiele godzin za niewystarczające wynagrodzenie, przez co w końcu doprowadzili do strajku. Ich żądania zostały spełnione, ale sam strajk zahamował pracę dworca na pewien czas. *'Sprzedawczyni z kiosku' – kobieta, która jako pierwsza otrzymuje najnowsze informacje w Station Square. Dojeżdża do pracy dzięki pociągowi, dlatego kiedy wybucha strajk nie może wyjechać z miasta. *'Kierownik hotelu' – mężczyzna w okularach, który pracuje w recepcji hotelowej. Lubi Chao. *'Właściciel budynku Cyber Net Inc.' – właściciel Cyber Net Inc., najlepszego wieżowca w Station Square. Jest przerażony, kiedy Doktor Eggman uszkadza jego budynek. *'Sprzedawca w sklepie z burgerami' – mężczyzna który pracuje w sklepie z burgerami. Ma dziwne uczucie, że jest obserwowany, ale nie nie nigdy przez kogo i dlaczego. *'Dziewczyna zakochana w sprzedawcy w sklepie z burgerami' – wstydliwa dziewczyna, która jest sekretnie zakochana w sprzedawcy ze sklepu z burgerami. Nie potrafi znaleźć w sobie na tyle odwagi, by wyznać swoje uczucia. Zamiast tego stoi pod sklepem i obserwuje swojego ukochanego. Czasami wchodzi do sklepu na chwilę, ale tylko stoi, aby zamówić później burgera. Ostatecznie zostaje zatrudniona tuż obok swojego ukochanego. *'Dziewczynka czekająca na ojca' – mała dziewczynka, który stoi pod dworcem centralnym każdego dnia, czekając aż jej ojciec wróci z ekspedycji z Mystic Ruins. *'Zdradzający chłopak' – mężczyzna, który zawsze myśli że jest zakochany. Często mówi niemądre rzeczy podczas ogłaszania swojej miłości. Nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego kochanie więcej niż jednej kobiety jest złe. *'Zdradzone dziewczyny' – dwie dziewczyny, które umawiały się na randki ze zdradzającym chłopakiem. Kiedy dowiedziały się że obie były przez niego zapraszane, bardzo się zdenerwowały. *'Nałogowa hazardzistka' – matka, która każdej nocy uprawia hazard w Casinopolis i nie może się powstrzymać. Ostatecznie dociera do niej, że spędza za mało czasu ze swoim synem. *'Syn nałogowej hazardzistki' – chłopiec, któremu bardzo przeszkadza fakt, że matka zostawia go każdej nocy aby udać się do Casinopolis. Czasami płacze z tego powodu. Ostatecznie matka dostrzega swoje błędy i krzywdy, które wyrządza synowi. *'Właściciel sklepu z antykami' – właściciel sklepu z antykami. Nienawidzi, kiedy klienci korzystają z tylnych drzwi aby wejść do jego sklepu. *'Bliźniaczki' – dwie kobiety o blond włosach, które przyjechały na wakacje do Station Square. Mimo identycznych wyglądów, różnią się osobowościami. Jedna z nich jest bardzo troskliwa i skora do pomocy, a druga często narzeka na nieprzyjemne sytuacje. Za dnia przebywają w basenie hotelowym, a nocą udają się do Casinopolis albo Twinkle Parku. Opuszczają Station Square po katastrofie Egg Carriera. *'Grupa ekspedycyjna w Mystic Ruins' – grupa mężczyzn, która udała się do Mystic Ruins na badania archeologiczne, po tym jak dowiedziała się o położonych tam ruinach. Nigdy nie udaje jej się znaleźć ruin. Dwóch poszukiwaczy tuła się po dżungli, a pozostali przebywają w Station Area. Historia Sonic Adventure thumb|Station Square odwiedzone przez Sonica Station Square pojawiło się po raz pierwszy w Sonic Adventure. Amy Rose mieszkała tutaj od pewnego czasu, ale rutynowe życie zaczęło ją nużyć. Pewnej nocy do miasta przybył Sonic, w tym samym momencie w którym Chaos zaatakował ratusz. Departament Policji w Station Square próbował zatrzymać potwora, ale wykorzystywana przez nich broń okazywała się nieskuteczna. Sonic pomógł pokonać potwora, który uciekł do miejskich kanałów. Ich starcie obserwował Doktor Eggman, z jednego z pobliskich dachów. Nazajutrz w mieście pojawiło się wiele nowych postaci. Knuckles przybył w poszukiwaniu odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu, które udało mu się znaleźć w Speed Highway i Casinopolis, Big zaczął szukać Żabka po miejskich kanałach i Twinkle Parku, a Tails rozbił się swoim nowym samolotem w Emerald Coast. Sonic wyruszył mu wtedy z pomocą, a gdy obaj się spotkali wyruszyli do Mystic Ruins. Po powrocie znaleźli srebrny Szmaragd Chaosu w Casinopolis, ale stracili go gdy Eggman zaatakował. Doktor uśpił bohaterów, a następnie udał się do miejskiego hotelu na spotkanie z Chaosem, którego planował wykorzystać do zniszczenia miasta. Knuckles podążył za doktorem i musiał stoczyć walkę z Chaosem 2, którą zwyciężył. Kolczatka został jednak oszukany przez Eggmana, który wmówił mu że Sonic również poszukuje odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Gdy następnego dnia Sonic i Tails obudzili się, szybko wrócili do Mystic Ruins na poszukiwania kolejnych szmaragdów. Pod wieczór Sonic rozbił się w Emerald Coast, po tym jak Tornado zostało zniszczone przez Egg Carrier. Amy wychodziła w tym czasie ze sklepu i zauważyła przelatujący nad miastem Egg Carrier, który wywołał niepokój wśród mieszkańców. Ze statku wypadł również mały ptak z naszyjnikiem, którego Amy musiała ratować przed wysłanym do miasta robotem ZERO. Amy udało się zgubić robota, a następnie spotkać Sonica. Razem z nim udała się do Twinkle Parku, gdzie robot ZERO próbował im przeszkodzić. Amy udało się zgubić robota, ale straciła również Sonica. Tuż przy wyjściu z parku pochwycił ją ZERO. Sonic szukał Amy przez następną noc w Speed Highway, ale znalazł dopiero następnego dnia, gdy ZERO zabierał ją już przez tunel do Mystic Ruins. Podczas gdy Sonic ruszył w pościg, Big i E-102 Gamma trafili do miasta. Duży kot znów poszukiwał Żabka, który uciekł do Emerald Coast. Big zdołał go stamtąd wyłowić, ale Gamma szybko przechwycił żabę i wrócił na Egg Carrier. Po katastrofie Egg Carriera, Tails i Amy wrócili do miasta. Amy postanowiła pomóc małemu ptakowi znaleźć jego rodzinę, którą porwał Eggman. Tails zauważył rozbijający się w mieście Egg Mobile. Pilotujący go Doktor Eggman był sfrustrowany swoją klęską i postanowił zniszczyć Station Square w inny sposób. Doktor uruchomił groźny pocisk, który wystrzelił w miasto. Bomba okazała się jednak niewypałem, przez co Eggman postanowił zdetonować ją ręcznie. Udał się do Speed Highway, ale Tails dogonił go i wyprzedził. Udało mu się unieszkodliwić bombę i ocalić miasto, ale Eggman nie dał za wygraną. Postanowił zmiażdżyć lisa i mieszkańców miasta swoim Egg Walkerem, ale został pokonany. Mieszkańcy miasta dziękowali Tailsowi za pomoc w ocaleniu Station Square. thumb|left|Zrujnowane Station Square Nieco później Station Square zaatakowała katastrofalna powódź, którą wywołał Perfect Chaos. Prawdopodobnie całe miasto zostało zniszczone wskutek ataku potwora. Nawet Eggman i jego Egg Carrier 2 nie byli w stanie powstrzymać bestii. Sonic również nie mógł zrobić wiele. Tikal pojawiła się w mieście i proponowała zamknięcie Chaosa z powrotem w Głównym Szmaragdzie, ale nie rozwiązałoby to gniewu potwora. Po tym jak Perfect Chaos rozrzucił po całym mieście Szmaragdy Chaosu i pozbawił je mocy, Tails, Knuckles, Amy i Big znaleźli je i oddali Sonicowi. Wykorzystując moc pozytywnych uczuć wyzwolili alternatywną energię szmaragdów i umożliwili transformację w Super Sonica. Super Sonic pokonał Perfect Chaosa i zneutralizował jego gniew, dzięki czemu Chaos mógł odejść w spokoju z Tikal. Dodatkowo na zniknięcie gniewu potwora miało wpływ pojawienie się Chao, których niegdyś chronił. Po tych wydarzeniach Sonic i jego przyjaciele opuścili Station Square i nie wiadomo do końca co stało się później z miastem. Sonic Adventure 2 sugeruje, że jakiś czas po ataku Perfect Chaosa rada miasta Station Square przyznała Tailsowi żółty Szmaragd Chaosu, jako nagrodę za ocalenie miasta przed atakiem Eggmana. Uroczysta ceremonia miała miejsce w miejskim ratuszu, co sugeruje że Station Square mogło zostać odbudowane. Sonic Pinball Party W Sonic Pinball Party wystąpiło Casinopolis, jako główne miejsce akcji gry. Doktor Eggman zorganizował tutaj turniej pinballa, Egg Cup Tournament, w którym wzięło udział wiele znanych postaci, w tym Knuckles i Shadow. Doktor ukrył jednak pod tym swój kolejny plan, który polegał na porwaniu zwierzątek i zamienieniu ich w roboty. Dodatkowo wyprał mózgi Tailsa i Amy, zmuszając ich do gry przeciwko Sonicowi. Ostatecznie niebieski jeż ocalił swoich przyjaciół, pokonał Knucklesa i Metal Sonica, a na końcu pokrzyżował plany Eggmana. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood thumb|Station Square jako część Blue Ridge Zone W grze Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Station Square pojawiło się jako część Blue Ridge Zone. Nie przypomina jednak miasta z Sonic Adventure, co oznacza że może być to nowa część miasta, albo jego całość odbudowana po ataku Perfect Chaosa. Sonic Generations W grze Sonic Generations pojawiają się dwa poziomy pochodzące ze Station Square. W wersji na konsole/PC pojawia się Speed Highway, a na Nintendo 3DS - Emerald Coast. Oba poziomy rozpoczynają Erę Dreamcasta. Co więcej w wersji na konsole/PC powraca zrujnowane Station Square, będące miejscem walki Sonica z Perfect Chaosem. W innych grach Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games thumb|Ruiny Station Square jako tło w Dream Figure Skating W Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games obraz zniszczonego Station Square pojawia się jako tło podczas walki z lodowym Perfect Chaosem w Dream Figure Skating w wersji ze świata Sonica. Perfect Chaos wynurza się spod lodu, a zawodnicy muszą go zniszczyć używając Szmaragdów Chaosu aby zakończyć układ. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games W Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games pojawia się Speed Highway, jako miejsce Roller Coaster Bobsleigh. Autostrada jest teraz pokryta śniegiem i lodem. Muzyka }} W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|Station Square w komiksach W komiksach Station Square było wcześniej znane jako "Hidden City of the Ancients". Było to tajne, podziemne miasto, w którym mieszkali ludzie z Mobiusa. Kiedy Doktor Eggman chciał przejąć kontrolę nad Chaosem, Knothole Freedom Fighters i Nate Morgan, Overlander związany z miastem, przybyli do Station Square i ostrzegli mieszkańców, którzy wytoczyli Chaosowi decydującą bitwę. Po tym jak Station Square dołączyło do Zjednoczonej Federacji, miasto stało się bardziej aktywne w trwającej wojnie z Imperium Eggmana. Po Super Genesis Wave miasto i jego historia zostały zmienione i były niemal identyczne jak w grach. Podczas Shattered World Crisis Station Square nawiedziło rozerwanie planety, które doprowadziło do wielkiej powodzi i dużych zniszczeń. Sonic X [[Plik:Station Square Sonic X.png|thumb|Station Square w Sonic X]] W serialu Sonic X Station Square jest głównym miejscem akcji większości odcinków I i II sezonu. Jest to miasto na Ziemi, w którym mieszka m.in. Christopher Thorndyke. Sonic trafił do tego miasta po tym jak Doktor Eggman omyłkowo wywołał pierwszą Kontrolę Chaosu. Zły doktor próbował później na różne sposoby zdobyć miasto, ale nigdy mu się to nie udało. Station Square zostało również zniszczone przez Perfect Chaosa, ale w ciągu kilku miesięcy odbudowano je. Jakiś czas później Emerl zniszczył pewną część miasta, dopóki nie został powstrzymany. Ciekawostki *Station Square to nazwa jednej z części miasta Pittsburgh w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Hub-Worldy